


i like you.

by kurinhyi



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: I dont know my guy, M/M, So I had to write it, but just a warning, i just think lavashipping is really cute, it doesnt pop up till near the end tho, its 2 am rn i didnt proofread i apologize for any mistakes, my gf and i were talking about pining kai and i just. thought of this, theres a curse word in here so be wary if you dont like cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurinhyi/pseuds/kurinhyi
Summary: kai confronts cole about the feelings he's been harboring for him for months.he's never been the best at expressing his feelings, though.





	i like you.

**Author's Note:**

> i just think lavashipping is neat

"I like you.” 

Kai was never the best at expressing how he felt. He had always had a hard time finding the proper way to do it, choosing to go through things in the moment and deal with the emotions later. He liked to feel _good_ in the moment, liked to feel as though he had the situation in control. Much like anybody else, Kai hated it when he couldn’t get a full grasp of his emotions. It made him feel weak, and that he had to do something to get it all under control – and to nobody’s surprise, when he found himself realizing he had a crush, he didn’t know how to go about it. 

Truthfully, it’s a surprise that none of the other ninjas _(save from Nya)_ had caught on. Or, maybe they have, and they just aren’t saying anything about. Over the course of a few months, Kai had found himself gazing in Cole’s direction – as he couldn’t help but to smile to himself at the littlest of things Cole had done. The way he recklessly threw himself into battle and was able to bring down a single enemy with just a few short punches, from the way he wiped the sweat dripping from his forehead to just the way he eats _sweets_ is enough to make Kai’s heart skip a beat. When he was alone, he would find himself daydreaming about the littlest of things – such as holding Cole’s hand or even giving him a peck on the cheek after they had finished a mission. He would get so lost in his thoughts, when another member of their team tried to capture his attention to talk to him, he wouldn’t even realize until a hand was waved in front of his face. 

Cole was just a thought that seemed to be taking over his mind. All Kai was able to think about was Cole, the desire to just hold him in his arms – or to be held in _his_ arms grew stronger as the days passed. He found it hard to focus on their training, and he’d end up getting a lecture from Sensei Wu on how he didn’t seem to fully be in it as it usually is. He would apologize profusely for it, but Cole always managed to find a way back to his thoughts, and everything would repeat all over again. It had gotten to a point where Nya confronted him herself and told him she sees the way he looks at Cole. That he needs to confess to him already and get it all over with so he can be himself again – and Kai would always tell her that he would _never_ do it. He was afraid of breaking the friendship between them over a crush that might not be reciprocated. 

Yet, there Kai stands...right in front of the boy who had invaded his mind for the past few months, his face almost as red as the jacket he wore, making eye contact with a surprised Cole who seemed to have trouble finding the right words to say.

“…What?” 

He’s not entirely too sure what kind of reaction he was expecting, but it wasn’t that. Kai pulls his gaze away from Cole’s eyes, his heart pounding against his chest. Did he seriously do this to himself-? He should’ve never listened to Nya, even though it was him who called Cole outside so he could tell him something. Nya was the one who planted that idea in his head in the first place-- it was technically her fault! Plus, the reply Cole gave him sounded as though he wasn’t interested. 

He had a feeling that this would happen.

“I…like you…” Kai repeats, his voice much softer this time, compared to the loud and confident statement just a few minutes ago. 

For a few moments, Cole can’t help but to just stand there and look at Kai with a look of shock on his face. After a few seconds to himself of absolute silence, Cole raises his hand up to the back of his neck, rubbing at it nervously as he leans his foot back with his weight, and he can’t help but to keep his attention on Kai for just a few seconds in silence longer. “You…do?” He asks, making it clear that he's asking for confirmation to what Kai had just told him.

Kai’s heart beats hard against his chest. Cole’s reaction to his confession was something he hadn’t quite expected, but he dug himself into this hole. There was no way he was getting himself out of it now, now that Cole was questioning about it now. He nods sheepishly, and mirrors Cole’s actions by bringing his own hand up to the back of his neck and rubbing at it lightly. “Yeah…” His voice still soft, Kai turns his attention away, keeping his attention on the ground below them.

“I have for a while now, dude.” He can’t help but to laugh to himself, though it’s more out of the fact that he’s nervous, than anything. “You haven’t seen the way that I look at you when we’re training, or how Sensei’s had to talk to me about my lack of focus? It’s because of you. You’re just… I don’t know,” Finally able to peel his eyes away from the floor, Kai’s eyes meet with Cole’s, and he gives a sheepish smile. 

“Attractive?” 

Cole blinks as Kai speaks – unable to give a proper reaction at Kai’s words... 

...and at this, Kai’s smile fades. He drops his hand down to his side. As Kai slips his hands into the pockets of his jacket, he takes a step back. Another nervous laugh leaving his lips, he lets out a quiet sigh, clearing his throat to clear up the silence between the two of them. 

“It’s alright if you don’t feel the same.” He says, looking at their surroundings around them. “Nya told me that I should at least make my feelings known so that it doesn’t hinder my performance as a ninja.” 

He doesn’t notice Cole as he takes a step towards him, his eyes scanning their surrounding area. He refuses to look towards him, convinced that Cole just doesn’t feel the same. Besides—why would he want to look at the person who’s straight up rejected him in the face? He just wants to get out of there and go back to his room and sleep the night away, and just forget any of this ever happened. “I should…get going to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.” His voice just as soft as ever, Kai turns on his heel, ready to walk away. 

“I’m sorry, I just—"

Kai’s mind hadn’t registered that Cole was approaching him until he feels his grip on his arm, stopping him from leaving. 

“No, Kai, don’t apologize.” Cole finally says something, and Kai can’t help but to look over his shoulder with a confused look on his face. “I’m sorry, I don’t want you to think I can’t say anything to all of this. I’m just…shocked?” 

Kai blinks. Pulling his arm away from Cole’s grip, he turns around to get a better look at him – and now that he finally gets it and the two are face-to-face, Kai notices the light tinge of pink on Cole’s dark face, and he can’t help but to smile lightly to himself.

“I mean—you like me? Like, like me?”

 _Holy shit,_ Kai muses.

 _He’s cute._

“Uh…yeah?” Kai laughs, as he can’t help but to instinctively shove his hands into his pockets. It was just something he had found himself doing when he found himself nervous- the fact that he had finally gotten his feelings about Cole out of his system and Cole seems to be…oddly surprised by it gives him an eager feeling of joy bubbling up inside of him, but he holds back on it. Just in case the scenario he sees happening in his head doesn’t happen. 

For a moment, Cole tries to find the proper words to say. But, with a smile, Cole pulls his hands away from Kai, not realizing that even though his hands had been pushed away, he kept them near Kai’s form. Placing his hands on his hips, his smile turns to a grin, and seems to hesitate before speaking what’s on his mind.

“Then, do you wanna go out tomorrow after training and get some food?” 

Doing his absolute best to keep it together, Kai nods – though, his nod is eager. “Oh, you know I would!” He exclaims, returning Cole’s grin with one of his own. They immediately make eye contact with one another, and Cole can’t help but to laugh. 

Taking a few steps closer towards the shorter boy, Cole presses his lips against Kai’s cheek. He feels Kai’s cheek heat up at the contact, and he smiles.

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow? Go get some rest, you’re gonna need it.” With a wink, Cole waves Kai off and heads back inside, leaving Kai to stand outside with his face as red as ever. 

Kai takes a few moments to himself, trying to collect his thoughts. Did that just … happen? Did he really just confess his feelings to Cole-- that he’s been unable to think of anybody else but him for the past few months, not only to find that his feelings were reciprocated… but he’s got a _date_ tomorrow as soon as training is over? As soon as Kai realizes he’s completely alone outside, Kai lets out a shout of clear joy, not caring for the time and if his shout might’ve woken anybody up.

As Cole steps into his room, he hears the victorious shouts of the elemental master of fire from outside, and he can’t help but to laugh quietly to himself. 

Though he would never admit it to anybody else but himself, Cole had found himself unable to think of anybody else other than Kai for the past few months, too.


End file.
